Kongou
Summary Kongou is a character from the Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse, and was the leader of the First Oriental Fleet of the Fleet of Fog, a large advanced fleet of unknown origin, before the Fog submarine I-401 defected, eventually bringing a resolution to the conflict. I-401 had made contact with Kongou, who broke her otherwise religious following of the Admiralty Code in an attempt to kill the submarine. However, I-401 saved Kongou from herself, and Kongou traveled the world in order to find herself, and see sights. Kongou played a pivotal role in helping I-401 bring a peaceful end to the Fog-Human conflict. She was introduced to the multiverse when Wilfre teleported the crashing Ockham's Razor to the Antarctic region of her world; Out of curiosity, she went to see the battle, but was dragged into the fighting after taunting by Azalea. Kongou sunk Azalea and helped Tadayoshi's crew defeat Wilfre. Shortly after, Kongou agreed to become Tadayoshi's ship in order to travel the multiverse, and was retrofitted with upgrades from the Ockham's Razor. She quickly became attached to Tadayoshi as her captain. Personality Kongou is a very serious person on the outside, generally keeping very stoic. She rarely shows her emotions, though after being saved by I-401, and later meeting Tadayoshi's crew, she has gotten more in touch with her emotions, and has become more willing to show them-It's a slow process. She usually doesn't like to get her hands dirty, but when she takes any action, she goes in full force; She has been known to use rather straightforward and sometimes brutal tactics to achieve her goals; However, despite her intelligence and drive, she lacks the creative thinking, shortcut making, and improvisation a human is capable of, and thus is unable to form outside-of-the-box strategies like humans do. For this reason, she quickly became attached to Tadayoshi as a commander, believing (especially strongly after seeing the level of destructive power ships traveling the multiverse have) that her survival in the multiverse is more or less directly in the hands of Tadayoshi and his leadership. Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-A; High 8-C with nanomaterial blades | Up to 7-B; High 7-A with Super Graviton Cannon | Up to 6-B with main weapons; Up to 5-B with Super Graviton Cannon Name: Kongou Gender: N/A (ship); Female (Mental Model) Age: Unknown (Does not age); Mental model appears to be in her early/mid-20's Origin: Arpeggio of Blue Steel Classification: Sentient Artificial Intelligence; Fog Ship: Fast Battleship (Before Upgrades); Space Fast Battleship (After Upgrades); Space Battleship (After Up Armoring) Attack Potency: Small Building Level on her own; at least Large Building Level with nanomaterial blades | Large Building Level through conventional weapons; Small Town Level to Large Town Level '''with Corrosive Torpedoes & Missiles; '''Town Level with Lightning Missiles; City Level with Photon Cannons; Small Island Level with Super Graviton Cannon | Same as Before, Photon Cannons range from City Level to Country Level depending on weapon and charge time, with Super Gravity Cannon topping out at Planet Level+ Speed: Supersonic+; FTL Processing Speed | Subsonic FTE (Can travel at 100 knots on water, or 80 knots when submerged); Torpedoes and missiles are Subsonic FTE to Supersonic (torpedoes use supercavitation to travel quickly underwater, and projectiles and missiles are all supersonic when airborne); Lightspeed attack speed with photon cannons; FTL Processing Speed | Subsonic FTE on/in water (Same as before, as more power can be brought to the engines due to upgrades through time to compensate for increased weight); Mach 25 (maximum atmospheric flight speed); Mach 364 (space flight speed); Instantaneous (via Jump Drive); FTL Processing Speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ (via ramming) | Class GJ on/in water, Class TJ+ in air, and Class PJ in space (all via ramming) Durability: Small Building Level on her own; Large Building Level with personal Klein Field | Large Building Level physically; Small Island Level with Wave Force Armor/Klein Field | Usually Continent Level, up to Large Planet Level+ depending on how much energy is diverted to shields Stamina: Extremely high (can not be fatigued, and has a very long-lasting power source) | Same as Mental model | Limitless (has a ZPE Generator) Range: Several dozens of meters | Several hundred meters with most weaponry; Several thousand kilometers with Super Gravity Cannon (Iona was able to snipe a target far over the horizon with her cannon); Limited only by detection range, with planetary travel range (only limited by the need to travel through water) | Several thousand kilometers effective firing range (several hundred thousand kilometers effective firing range in space), with multiversal traveling range Standard Equipment: None notable, aside from her ship and its contents (run by a SingleCore GI Union Core) | Torpedoes (Thanatonium-based corrosive warheads, acoustic warheads, various decoys, or conventional torpedoes; 30 launch tubes); Photon cannons (118 cannons of various caliber on deck; These fire energy beams, cutter beams, tractor beams, photon beams, and can fire conventional AP and HE rounds; When firing long range or high power shots, they open up their barrels (in order to prevent overheating); Cannons include 8 14-inch guns 4x2, 8 6-inch guns 8x1, 8 5-inch guns 4x2, and 94 25 mm Anti Aircraft Autocannons 47x2); Anti-Ship Missiles (uses same types of warheads as torpedoes, plus various modern warheads, including thermobaric, and also antimatter and lightning warheads; 27 missile launchers); High-Voltage discharger; Super-Graviton Cannon; Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor; Klein Field; Graviton Engine/Type-S x244; Various radar and tracking systems; Various weapons guidance systems; Various hacking software; Large stores of spare nanomaterials; Maya's Piano | Torpedoes (Thanatonium-based corrosive warheads, acoustic warheads, various decoys, nuclear torpedoes, antimatter torpedoes, or conventional torpedoes; 72 launch tubes); Photon cannons (480 cannons of various caliber on deck; These fire energy beams, cutter beams, tractor beams, photon beams, and can fire conventional AP and HE rounds, guided Sabot rounds, Iron Screen rounds (fires dense powder consisting of mostly iron with several other things that can detonate any incoming missile or torpedo and scramble enemy sights, targeting systems, and radar from detecting/getting a lock on Kongou), Canister/Grape Shot rounds, San Shiki (Beehive Rounds; 14 inch only), Star Shells, scramjet assisted rounds, nuclear warhead shells (14 inch only), plasma shots (14 inch only), light-flash shots (5 and 6 inch only; Cause a blinding flash that disrupts a target's electronics and blind any exposed crew); When firing long range or high power shots, they open up their barrels (in order to prevent overheating); Anything below 5 in caliber simply uses armor piercing and tracer AP rounds (1-in-5 ratio); 50 mm, 40 mm, 25 mm, .50 cal., and 7.62 mm guns all are capable of firing plasma bolts at Mach 10 via electrically stimulated argon gas, while 5 inch and 6 inch guns are capable of firing electrolasers by using special electro-dischargers; Cannons include 12 14-inch guns 4x3, 16 6-inch guns 16x1, 12 5-inch guns 6x2, 20 50 mm Autocannons Retractable, All on the bottom of hull, 84 40 mm Autocannons x 3, 64 25 mm Anti Aircraft Autocannons 8 Turrets retractable on Ventral Hull, 122 .50 caliber AP Machine Guns Retractable, and 150 7.62x67 mm AP Machine Guns x 3; Retractable); Anti-Ship Missiles (uses same types of warheads as torpedoes, plus Barrier defense missiles and various modern warheads, including thermobaric; and also antimatter and lightning warheads; 27 missile launchers); Anti-Aircraft Missiles (FIM-92 Stinger, 9K34 Strela-3, and Cornerian High Hypersonic AA mIssiles; 40 missile launchers); High-Voltage discharger; Super-Graviton Cannon; Wave Motion Compulsory Conversion Device Armor; Klein Field; Graviton Engine/Type-S x30; Various radar and tracking systems; Various weapons guidance systems; Various hacking software; Large stores of spare nanomaterials; Maya's Piano; Mirror-Ring system; Flagship Equipment; Thanatonium-based corrosive mines (x30); Zero-Point Energy Generator (x1); G-Diffusers (x4); Additional shield generators (stripped from the Ockham's Razor); Electronic warfare shielding; G-Diffusion based shielding; Inertial compensators; thermal shielding; transitional canopy/window tinting; anti-radiation shielding; magnetic shielding; electromagnetic shields; particle shields; Laser-resistant shielding; Anti-Plasma Shielding; Food processors; Crew/Vehicle teleportation system; Tractor Beam; Multiversal navicomputer system; Multiversal communications system; shields and statistics analyzer; upgraded sensory suites; Flares; Infrared decoys; Chaff Pods; electronic countermeasures suite; signal jammers; stealth systems; power shield; active decoys; 32 fighter drones; Rocket Anchors; Folding wings (for atmospheric flight); Atmospheric Shield (a bubble of atmosphere created outside of the ship, allowing crew to man the decks outside without the need for space suits); Close-In-Weapons-System (uses ones similar to Phalanx, with same caliber, that also can shoot lasers-Ones on bottom of hull are retractable); Active Protection System (similar to Iron Fist, also with a laser system installed-Ones on bottom of hull are retractable); Central Command Hub (as part of the bridge; It allows for a person to take control over all systems in the ship from the bridge, should Kongou be unable to do so for any reason; It controls the various robotic/automated systems throughout the ship, including those used for loading the main guns); 1 Interceptor-Class Arwing (piloted by Miyu Lynx; Magnetically placed on the outside of the hull below the lower bridge Pre-SIA, but placed in a hangar in the bottom of the bow Post-Soviet Invasion Arc); 30 depth charges (90 kilograms each); Various small arms in two separate armories Intelligence: Extremely High; Kongou is an advanced artificial intelligence based on a quantum computer, able to control all of her ships systems, and direct a fleet as a cohesive group while also making adjustments for individual ships separately. She is capable of quickly calculating various scenarios and the outcomes of each. Weaknesses: The Supreme Flagship of the Fleet of Fog may lock out her ship (or grant the ability to lock out her ship to other Fog ships), leaving her restrained or unable to use her ship; Klein Field/shields may fail if oversaturated; Will die if her Union Core is destroyed; Repairs and regeneration are dependent on a supply of nanomaterials; She is unable to create improvised and creative solutions to issues like humans can, limiting her strategic capabilities | Same as Mental Model, plus she can not control any part of her that is broken off of the main ship through damage (but is able to retrieve the nanomaterials in order to rebuild her ship); Submerging herself limits her weapon options to torpedoes and corrosive missiles (she is unable to use her guns or graviton cannon underwater), and slows her speed; Torpedo and warhead use is limited to how many of each projectile she has, and thus requires her to restock ammunition (her main guns do not require this); When firing the Super Graviton Cannon, Kongou must create an open space in her Wave Motion Armor in front of where the beam will fire, leaving this area briefly exposed; The Super Graviton Cannon needs a short cool down time before being fired again, and if fired more than once, may create spacial anomalies that interfere with radar and sonar abilities and with communications; The Mirror-Ring System requires a cool down period after use, as well; Flagship Equipment takes some time to makes a fleet, up to 25 minutes for 1 battleship to be printed | Same as before, though defeating her shields is considerably more difficult; She has become attached to Tadayoshi as a commander, making her more vulnerable emotionally-However, with him as her captain, her inability to make creative strategies is nullified; Also, using Light-Flash Rounds necessitates shutting down all sensitive electronics and making sure crew is protected from the bright flash (or facing away from the guns using it) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics; barrier/shield generation; regeneration (low-godly, provided there is a large enough source of nanomaterials nearby); weapon creation (can casually create any weapon out of nanomaterials; usually makes large blades that she can casually spam, and this extends to platforms that she may walk on); Energy manipulation; Nanomaterial manipulation; can be submerged; Does not need oxygen; Enhanced senses, including various scanning and detection methods, instruments can pick up an extremely wide range of sound, can see in Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, Micro, and Night vision, has enhanced smell, taste, touch, and hearing, can sense electromagnetic fields, has life-sensing (can tell if a being is living or deceased, as well as estimate injuries and their effects and seriousness); has early warning systems, can detect number and type of lifeforms, vehicles, and equipment in an area, and can adjust the sensitivity of all senses; Shapeshifting (can change her appearance at will as part of her control over her nanomaterials); Afterimage creation; Duplication (is able to create more mental models with nanomaterials); Vehicular Mastery (specifically, over her own ship); Can communicate with seagulls; Immortality (Type 1: Longevity); Limited Antimatter Manipulation; Gravity Manipulation; Hacking/Computer Data gathering/mining; Software writing/coding and alteration; Durability Negation (via corrosive attacks vaporizing anything within range, no matter what material it is) | Same as before, plus has various high power weapons and shielding; various scanning and detection methods including Sonar, Radar, and various tracking systems; Homing attacks; Can absorb other Fog vessels and nanomaterial; Can summon other Fog Vessels with the Flagship Equipment (See Notes) | Same as pre-upgrades, but far stronger in all respects, plus has Danmaku (bullet hell); Space flight; Teleportation; Flight '''Guide: Mental Model | Ship (Prior to upgrades) | Ship (After upgrades) Notes: Flagship Equipment allows Kongou to teleport the Union Cores of ships in her fleet to her location, and 3-D print entire ships out of nanomaterials for them. This effectively means that Kongou can summon her entire fleet to her location, though this takes quite sometime to do. The Mirror Ring System draws any incoming attack into two disk-shaped portals (one above and one below the user), and absorbs the energy. Once the energy of the attack has been absorbed, it is dissipated in every direction as a large and powerful shockwave. The High Voltage Discharger is an Active Protection System that allows Kongou to render incoming projectiles inert. Active decoys are inflatable copies of the ship. When deployed, they are indistinguishable visually from the actual ship. Likewise, missiles, torpedoes, and most radar and sonar systems also will not tell the difference, with only the more advanced Fog detection systems being able to tell the difference between active decoys and real vessels, and only at a very close range at that. Acoustic torpedoes send out a great amount of sound, disrupting and scrambling an opponent's radar, sonar, targeting, and some other electronics, and presumably being capable of injuring human ears. Passive decoys draw homing weapons towards them instead of the ship. Mental models are capable of creating energy spheres that have the same effects as corrosive torpedoes (can vaporize anything within its range, which for mental model generated ones is around 10 meters in diameter). They can also attack or push objects with their Klein Field (using it offensively), or place it around themselves like armor, and can shape it (rather than normal, in which it appears as a bubble around them). Additional Statistics Birthplace: Unknown Residency: Japanese Territorial Waters (formerly) Mental Model Weight: 135 lbs (61.2 kg) Mental Model Height: 6'2" (188 cm) in heels; 5'11" (180 cm) without heels Length (Ship): '''219.61 meters (before upgrades); 240.26 meters (after upgrades) '''Beam (Ship): 33.1 meters (before upgrades); 39.83 meters (after upgrades) M'aximum Width (Ship): '''33.1 meters (before upgrades); 50.21 meters (after upgrades) '''Draft (Ship):' 12.7 meters (before upgrades); 24.87 meters (after upgrades) Displacement (Ship): 31,780 metric tons (before upgrades); 40,900 metric tons (after upgrades); 58,200 metric tons (after up armoring) Displacement (With Full Loadout): '''31,780 metric tons (before upgrades); 45,782 metric tons (after upgrades; Includes Arwing); 63,300 metric tons (after up armoring; Includes Arwing) '''Total Height (Ship): '''56.13 meters (before upgrades); 65.83 meters (after upgrades) '''Armor (Pre-Infinity Battle): Decks: 2.3 to 1.5 inch, + 4 inch over magazines and + 3 inch over engine rooms Main Turrets: 9 inch Barbettes: 10 inch w/ 2 inch dome covers over guns (turning them into turrets) Belt: 8 to 11 inch Anti-Torpedo Bulges: No Significant Armor Internal Carbon Nanotube Layering: 0.5 inch of nanotubes over all structures, with a protective 0.2 inch nickel-brass sheet coating Armor (Post Infinity Battle): Decks: 3 inch w/ 0.5 inch splinter deck over machinery and 1.2 inch splinter deck over magazines (top deck); 5 inch w/ 0.5 inch splinter deck over machinery and 1.2 inch splinter deck over magazines (2nd deck); 1.3 inch (all other decks); Separation Decks (Deck that forms the externals of the halves of the ship during separation for Super Graviton Cannon operation) are 3 inches, plus 0.5 inch splinter deck Main Turrets: 15 inch Hull: 10.5 inch all around, plus additional 5 inch over magazine (total armor 15.5 inch), 3.7 inch over engine rooms (total armor 14.2 inch), and 12 inch belt armor (total armor 22.5 inch) Bulkheads: 10 inch Barbettes: 13 inch w/ 4 inch dome covers over guns (turning them into turrets) Anti-Torpedo Bulges: 3 inch, filled with nanomaterials (for weighting and use in repairs) Internal Carbon Nanotube Layering: 0.5 inch of nanotubes over all structures, with a protective 0.2 inch nickel-brass sheet coating Eye Color: Centrally-Heterochromatic; Trichromatic (center of iris is white, rest or iris is red with a brown outer ring) Hair Color: Blonde Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Technically single, but closed to romantic relationships (Views her role as Tadayoshi's ship to fill this role, even if it's not a romantic relationship) Affiliation: Yamada Tadayoshi Others Notable Wins: VS Azalea: Kongou defeated a crippled Azalea during the battle against Wilfre, sinking her with ease. This was easily accomplished due to Azalea having already lost the use of her shields. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Characters